tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum Big Brother 1
Platinum Big Brother 1 is the first season of the Platinum Big Brother series which was introduced to tengaged towards the end of July 2013. The season is set to last 23 days and it was announced that 13 houseguests would be entering the house on premier night, but it was later hinted that there would be 14 players in the season. The cast for the first season was be released on August 8th 2013, just 24 hours before the premier of the season. Production and casting Plans for the series were underway between tengaged participants Laurenjade121 ''and ''Guess_who during the middle of July 2013. The aim was to bring a new Big Brother US based series to tengaged that would let tengaged participants compete in a 'realistic' version of the hit show. Applications opened towards the end of July 2013, and producers searched for their cast. Applications were closed on August 7th 2013, and the premier was announced for August 9th 2013. Upon closing applications, producers put hopeful applicants into a public poll offering a pass straight into the house for whoever receives the highest percentage. The poll was closed at 3/2c on August 8th 2013, and the official cast was realeased shortly after. Before the season started, it was announced that 13 houseguests would enter the house on premier night, but it was later said that there would be 14 players. How to play The game generally works on a 2-day rotation, the live show, which includes an eviction, new head of household competition and nominations is held at 4/3c. The veto competition and veto meeting are then held the next day at a later time of 6/5c. The HoH must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for possible eviction. Then houseguets compete in the Power of Veto competition, where the winner get's a chance to veto one of the HoH's nominations, if they do the HoH myust name a replacement nominee, but cannot nominate the veto winner. All houseguests, apart from the nominees then vote to evict one of the nominees. (The HoH only votes in the event of a tie). The houseguest that receives the most votes to evict has to leave the house. From the final 9 onwards, evicted houseguests become part of the 'Big Brother Jury.' On finale night, the Jury of seven vote between the final 2 on who should be crowned the winner of Platinum Big Brother 1. At the final 3, the HoH is split into 3 parts to determine who the final HoH is. Securing themselves an automatic place in the final two. Twists of the season This season was dubbed 'The Tengaged Influence' - Tengaged was named as the '14th player' of the season and over the season, their influence will help shape the game. On premier night, it was announced that the winner of a poll to get into the house was also actually to name a 'Co-HoH' between the winner of the first Head of Household competition and the winner of the public poll. Joe was the winner of this poll. On Day 2, it was announced that throughout the season, tengaged will be given their own 'vote to evict' - the person who gained the most percentage in a public poll will receive an extra vote against them at that weeks eviction. On Day 5, tengaged was named as the new head of household and had the job of nominating two houseguests for possible eviction, they initially chose Sam and Joe, but when Sam was vetoed, they chose Unicorn as the replacement nomination. On Day 9, it was announced that tengaged had been given a second veto that week to veto either nomination, the vetoed Cameron. Houseguests On premier night, 13 houseguests entered the Platinum Big Brother house. The cast was revealed August 8th 2013 and the official houseguests signed contracts ready for their stay in the Platinum Big Brother house. All houseguests were new to Platinum Big Brother as this was the first season. 'New Houseguests' Summary To be added after the finale. Week 1 Voting History Returning Housemates So far no housemates from this season have returned for another season. Host Predictions Each game week after the veto, the hosts will make 3 predictions each, on who they believe is going to be evicted next, who will win the next HoH, and who they think might win based on that moment. These predictions will be revealed at the finale.